Kingdom War
by Roxanne Morinaka
Summary: (AU YAOI RXS) The united Kingdom’s of Hearts are in trouble. The armies of darkness have declared war and are conquering the kingdoms one by one. United under the high King Mickey each Kingdom has sent an army to fight back. Last Prologue up (King Mickeys
1. Prolgue 1, Part One Panic Stricken

Synopses: The united Kingdom's of Hearts are in trouble. The armies of darkness have declared war and are conquering the kingdoms one by one. United under the high King Mickey each Kingdom has sent an army to fight back.

Warning: this story is Yaoi

Note: The story is in three books; the books of prologues, the main story and the book of epilogues. This prologue is split into two parts. I'm not too confident about this so please tell me what you think. Thank you for your time. (I have already written all of the prologues so hopefully this will be updated fast.) Each chapter will begin with the year and the season.

Kingdom War

Book Of prologues

Prologue 1 A Winters Tale, Part 1 Panic Stricken

1061 Winter

He was breathing so hard it burned his chest.

His whole body trembled with the effort to stay upright, to keep running.

He tripped swallowing a gasp and choking. Coughs ripped out of his dry throat as he scrambled to his feet. He had to keep moving.

Just because he couldn't see them didn't mean that they weren't close by, he could feel them lurking in the shadows. He could feel the sun travel into the horizon consuming the light like a black hole.

How much further did he have to run?

He had seen the army camp from the mountain. It hadn't looked this far.

His vision blurred, he faltered before shaking his head and setting things right. He had to make it…he had to…he wouldn't go back…they couldn't have him now. They had killed his father.

They had killed his father in front of him.

It had been his birthday present.

Why did everyone die on his birthday?

The tree's cut his arms, his legs, his face. The blood mixed with the blood already staining his clothes. His eyes pricked with tears but none fell.

Why had he believed them? Why had he been so stupid?

He tumbled off a low ledge and emptied the contents of his stomach into the undergrowth. He felt retched. He was too weak to make it back to his feet but too determined to give up. He crawled forward.

He could see the camp in the distance but he was so tired…he had been running for days.

At the sight of the flags and banners in the distance he felt hi heart clench with fear, the shiver down his spine rocked him so hard it felt solid weighing on him heavily and forming like a tumour on the base of his spine.

What if they didn't want him there? What if they sent him back? What if they killed him? What if he passed out from exhaustion and never woke up?

His body was limp, his eyes had already closed when he heard the voices.

"One of the scouts said that he saw something in…Sephiroth come here quickly isn't that…?"

"Riku?" 


	2. Prologue 1, Part 2 One Too Many

Disc: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Disney characters

Thank you for the review

Kingdom War

Book of Prologues

Prologue 1 A Winters Tale, Part 2 One Too Many

1048 Winter

Sephiroth watched his father pace the halls. It was a common occurrence that his mother would be giving birth, he already had nine younger brothers, but this time was different.

His mother's screams were usually more muffled by the stone walls and oak doors. His father was usually less worried. The births were usually shorter.

At thirteen Sephiroth was old enough to know when something was wrong.

He heard his mother scream again, her voice practically crumbled the walls and shattered the windows. He watched his father pace faster clenching his fists so hard that they drew blood.

The next scream gave him goose bumps and made the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

His father ran to the door and began slamming into it with his fists. It was opened by the middle-aged midwife whose face was white but determined. He watched silently as the midwife told his father to stand back and a blood covered serving girl darted out of the door carrying a bowl pinky-red liquid. He looked back at the midwife and noticed that it was smudged over her hands and arms nearly up to the elbow.

She sent him a stern yet pitying look before slamming the door shut in his fathers face.

The birth lasted twelve hours.

Even as he heard her screaming he knew that his mother was dead. The blood had told him that, the blood and the look in the midwifes eyes…

His father had wailed like a dying animal when they'd finally been allowed in. So caught up in his grief that he didn't notice as Sephiroth slipped around him.

The bed was so soaked in blood that in places it looked like a red sponge. Sephiroth circled the bed and tried to understand the gore of the body before him. As if to echo his father's wails the baby in the midwife's arms began to cry.

Sephiroth scrunched up his face but the tears still refused to come. He turned from the pale frail old body of his mother towards the bloody crying child. It was a horrible contrast and a vision that would never leave his mind.

It felt so unfair. His mother had died bringing another child into the world…another child she did not need.

He stepped past the withering body of his father trying not to stare as the once proud king collapsed in on himself. He wanted to comfort the man who didn't seem like he would last the night but the smell of blood was too much, too foul…

His mother was dead. They would not celebrate this day. The midwife would be executed. The child would be forgotten.

Sorry that it is not long remember to check the years at the top of the chapters. This was Riku's birth. 


	3. Prologue 2, Part 1 A New Arrival

Kingdom War

Book Of Prologues

Prologue 2 Spring and Birth, Part 1 A New Arrival

1049 Spring

Cloud held rigid with panic as his father placed the baby in his arms. It was so tiny and fragile he was so sure that he would drop it.

"Cloud meet your younger brother Sora," his father announced as Cloud stared at the ugly red sleeping thing.

"I know that you are still upset about your mother, I am too, but we have to look to the future. Without your mother Sora is going to need twice the amount of love from us."

Cloud looked up and blinked his impossibly blue eyes. "I miss her" he admitted making eye contact and keeping it. "I wish she hadn't died."

"As o I" agreed the King his voice softer, "Every day."

"She won't he here for my birthday" said Cloud looking down at the baby in his arms "She won't be here for any of Sora's birthdays."

The King placed a comforting arm around his sons shoulders. "She'll be watching us from the afterlife. She'll see you turn thirteen, fourteen and every age after that. She'll watch Sora as well…"

"I wish that I could watch her. T's not fair that she can see me and I can't see her."

"I'm sorry Cloud" the King apologised impotently his own grief raising at an alarming rate.

"What does Sora mean?" asked Cloud noticing the way the mans eyes glazed over and feeling guilty about his own selfishness.

"Sky." said his father squeezing Clouds shoulders a little.

"Cloud and sky?" asked Cloud making a face. "Dad your weird." 


	4. Prologue 2, Part 2 Marriage and War

I am very sorry about how short these are but these are just the prologues the real chapters will be loner. Thank you so much for the reviews.

Warning: The situation is straight, thank fully the characters aren't

Kingdom War

Book Of Prologues

Prologue 2 Spring and Birth, Part 2 Marriage and War

1067 Spring 

His hands fiddled with his cuff links and he tried not to scream.

She stood beside him smiling, looking beautiful, looking nervous.

He was eighteen. He was too young for this. But with cloud missing there wasn't much he could do. He was Prince Sora and if Cloud didn't show up he would one day be King Sora. Kings needed Heirs.

His father had chosen well; Princess Kairi was indeed beautiful and would no doubt provide him with the heir he needed. Who knew maybe he would one day grow to love her.

Maybe. When he got home from the wars.

Finally after fighting his father on it for so long he would be allowed to fight in the wars. The moment Princess Kairi was pregnant he could go. Go and find Cloud.

He knew that his brother couldn't be dead like everybody said he was, his brother was tougher than that. Anyway he had disappeared at the same time as General Sephiroth and no army could beat both of them…

Sora looked up and smiled. All he had to do was find them. All he had to do was…he looked at Kairi and blushed. All he had to do was produce the heir.

He would go and fight and come back a war hero, end the six year war, he praised by High King Mickey and then come back and be a Prince his kingdom could be proud of.

He felt a hand in his and looked up to the Priest of Hearts.

"You may join lips in a prayer between hearts."

"Huh?" asked Sora blinking with confusion.

"Kiss her you dummy" laughed his best man Tidus giving him a slight push forwards.

Sora blushed redder than the royal robes and leaned forwards.

Maybe one day he would love her. One day after the war. 


	5. Prologue 3, Part 1 First Meetings

Because they are so short here's another.

Kingdom War

Book Of Prologues

Prologue 3 Childhood, Part 1 First Meetings

1057 Spring

Sora tripped over his awkwardly large feet and fell onto his knee's. It was Spring and two weeks before his eighth birthday.

He bit his lip and tried to hold back the tears as he felt the sharp pain that must have at least been a graze, he would be strong like his brother. He sniffed and lost the battle feeling two or three large tears make wet trails down his face and mark the cobblestone before him.

He could feel a full blown sob well up in his throat when a gloved hand appeared before him.

Sniffing back any more tears he grabbed the hand letting it pull him to his feet and came face to face with the almost glowing aquamarine eyes.

"You ok?" the other boy asked.

Sora rubbed his eyes and nodded vigorously forcing a grin.

"You're hurt," the other boy said kneeling down and looking at the other boys severely scraped knee's.

"It doesn't hurt," Sora lied trying not to look at the blood.

"Then why were you crying?" asked the other boy standing up again and brushing the dirt from his trousers.

"I wasn't crying!" Sora protested loudly causing some passing dignitaries to shake their heads.

"I'm Riku," said the other boy offering his hand almost shyly as if he was expecting it to be refused.

Sora stared at the other boy for a moment noticing the way his silver hair glinted in the sunlight "You're a Valentine?" the silver hair and green eyes were a give away, all of King Valentines sons had them.

Riku's face fell "You know my father?"

Sora nodded. "Our fathers are friends, I'm Sora. How come we haven't met before?"

"Who knows?" said Riku shrugging uncomfortably, "I'm away allot." Not really a lie just not the whole truth.

"Oh. Do you know my brother Cloud?" Sora asked realising that Riku seemed a little reluctant to talk about his own family.

Riku shook his head but the name did sound familiar.

"Oh."

They stood in silence for a moment Sora rocking on the balls of his feet , Riku straight backed and proud as if waiting to be attacked.

"So why were you running?" asked Riku after a moment hoping to end the awkward silence.

"I wanted to watch the practises Cloud is going to take on Sephiroth. Do you want to come and watch it with me?" Sora asked smiling hopefully.

Riku scrutinized him for a moment and nodded "Sure." 


	6. Prologue 3, I Don't Want To Marry A Girl...

Kingdom War

Book of Prologues

Prologue 3, Part 2 I Don't Want to Marry a Girl 

1057, Early Autumn

"What's her name?" asked Riku his face scrunched up with disgust.

"Kairi," said Sora wearing the same look. "My dad said that when I'm eighteen I have to marry her. I don't want to marry some stupid girl who can't even use a sword."

"Then don't." said Riku picking up his wooden practise sword.

"I have to. He'll make me." Sora whined.

"Then run away." shrugged Riku as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But I'd miss my family." argued Sora

"Then you're stuck" conceded riku taking up a battle stance and beginning his kata's.

"But I haven't even met her. What if she has two heads or something?"

Riku paused and gave Sora a funny look. "Two heads?" he asked.

Sora shrugged and pinked slightly, "Well maybe…"

"For all you know she could be the most beautiful girl in the world."

"But I don't like girls. They cry all the time and make you wear dresses."

"You cry all the time…and I think a dress would suit you. You'd look cute."

This time Sora's reddened to a full blush before he realised that it was insult, "Hey!…" he started.

"Anyway what girls do you know?" Riku interrupted by now working up quite a bit of a sweat.

"Your cousin Aerith for one…"

"Well that's one…and don't blame me if she harasses you I've never met her"

"Alright Yuffie. You've met her!"

"Only briefly and she thought that I was my brother Kadaj."

"Fine! You are girl-less well done!" exclaimed Sora throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Damn right." muttered Riku as he practised a number of difficult moves.

"You could marry me!" gasped Sora excited.

"What? Ouch!" said Riku suddenly stopping and accidentally hitting himself with his practise sword.

"We'll get married that way I won't have to marry some nasty girl" Sora said grinning like he was a genius.

"Boy's don't marry boys idiot." argued Riku with the funny look back on his face.

"Why not?" asked Sora.

"Because…boy's can't have babies."

Sora pouted. "I don't want babies."

"Well it's your duty to have them" said Riku starting his Kata again only this time left handed.

"What about you?" pouted Sora.

"What about me?"

"Who is your father going to make you marry?"

"Nobody." said Riku slumping to the ground and dropping his wooden sword with a thump. "I don't think that dad even remembers my name, if he every knew it…"

"Then marry me! We'll put you in a dress…"

"Why would I have to wear the dress!"

"Because I'm the one that they have to see getting married. Duh!"

"And what about babies?"

"We'll steal one, or buy one or something. I'm sure someone's got a spare."

The comment cut Riku slightly but he tried to shrug it off. How was Sora to know what was happening in his home.

"I'd have to dress like a girl forever."

"You would make a pretty girl." Sora half teased.

Riku swiftly slapped Sora across the top of the head ruffling the brunette's hair. "What about when we have to kiss?"

Sora leaned over and pressed a simple kiss to Riku's lips. "See no problem." he said afterwards shrugging and grinning.

Riku grinned back. "Great plan…but even if it would save your life I would never dress like a nasty girl."

Riku got up and offered Sora his hand.

"I'm doomed." Sora whined being pulled to his feet. 


	7. Prologue 4 The Final

Kingdom War

Book Of Prologues

Prologue 4 The Final

1061 Winter

He and Minnie had never had children. They had wanted to, but something had always gotten in the way. Running the kingdoms, special peace envoys to far off lands, Minnie's illness and now the war. He was almost resigned to never having a son of his own, or a daughter even like Minnie had wanted. He was sure that she would have made a great mother. She proved it everyday as she looked after her people; listening to their problems, helping to heal their sick…

They had looked after Donald's nephews once. Minnie had grown so attached to them that she had cried herself dry when they'd left.

Still even with the war she never lost hope. She spoke about the war as if it was already in the past, though now after a year of fighting her optimism had dulled, if only a little.

She had thrown off her crown and donned a nurses uniform the moment the fighting had started. Just another reason to love her as much as he did.

It killed him to watch her nurse the patients that the healers couldn't save, to listen as she told them not to loose hope and finally as she held their hands describing the afterlife she envisioned for them, letting them know that the pain would end and bring on better things.

God her loved her.

There was a grown from the stretcher beside him snapping him momentarily from his reverie. "Riku are you awake?" he asked.

Another grown and the body was again silent.

Why were the children always the first to suffer? This child had been doomed from birth.

Minnie breezed into the room looking exhausted, she offered him a weak smile before placing the bowl of water in front of him and handing him the cloth.

"If you're going to sit here all night you can make yourself useful," she teased taking him hand and dipping both it and the cloth into the water.  
"Keep that on his forehead, it might bring down his fever," she ordered her face turning pitying. She leant over and kissed him on his button nose.

"It's not your fault." she whispered, "He'll be fine."

Mickey nodded and watched his wife leave. He wondered how long it had been since they'd both last slept.

He looked down at the sleeping boy and couldn't help but feel guilty. The boy had been found by the generals Cloud and Sephiroth collapsed less than a mile from the camp. If they had just tried to stop Ansem and Malificent earlier this would never have happened. If he had just decided to step in when King Valentine had made that deal…

Mickey shuddered and placed the cloth on Riku's head.

He was so tired. 


End file.
